


Shine a Light on Royalty

by FierySprites



Series: A Goddess in Reality [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Multi-Crossover, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Sumire is Best Girl, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySprites/pseuds/FierySprites
Summary: Even in this twisted World of Light, Joker and Violet will still be dancing like thieves.(A fic set duringAdventure Mode: World of Light, starring the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Massive spoilers forPersona 5 Royalare featured.)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Morgana (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire
Series: A Goddess in Reality [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1064867
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Joker and Violet Steal the Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Joker and Violet perform for both their friends and their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set during _Adventure Mode: World of Light,_ sometime after _[bear this torch against the cold of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298776)._ All the Phantom Thieves are present as themselves and not as Spirits, and Akechi managed to survive dying by the skin of his teeth. ~~(Everyone gets a happy ending and you can’t stop me—)~~
> 
> Massive spoilers are featured for _Persona 5 Royal,_ for both the vanilla game content and the new third semester—including some of the identities of the new third-tier Personas. No such spoilers are featured for _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate._ Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> This fic is canon to both the **Make a Friend** series and the **A Goddess in Reality** series.

**World of Light  
Castle Wily (Ω Form)**

_“Raoul! **Phantom Show!”**_

_“Ella! **Makougaon!”**_

They were like a well-oiled machine, Joker and Violet.

One was a Wild Card, formerly an outcast on probation, having ascended to a Trickster of the World.

The other was a gymnast, a Confidant once unsure of herself, but now glimmering with infinite Faith.

Alone, they were strong in their own right—but together, they made a symphony that no one could break.

Such as here, when the enemies before them at last collapsed onto the ground.

 **Ren Amamiya** —Joker—smirked, twirling his knife with all the grace of a ballerina. Behind him, Raoul let out a chilling laugh and flapped his mechanical wings, looking equally as pleased by the turn of events unfolding before them.

These Puppet Fighters may have been as formidable as any Shadow in the Metaverse… but they were still vulnerable to the same strategies that worked on the latter.

_Which is fine by me._

“Perfect, Senpai!” **Sumire Yoshizawa** —Violet—cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Though her face was partially obscured by her mask, it was easy to see her ecstasy at aiding her boyfriend – it was something Ren never failed to be charmed by. “They’re all down now—let’s hit ‘em with an All-Out Attack!”

“Heh. You don’t have to tell me twice, Violet!”

As rehearsed, the two leaped into the air and struck the enemies with everything they had. Paradise Lost and Sword of Sinai II went slashing about with wicked grace, the enemies being cut open multiple times over. As they landed on the floor, Joker swept up his partner in his arms, spinning her and himself around and around—

—and then, they struck a pose to the tune of their foes exploding into stardust; Ren holding Sumire in a bridal carry, Sumire bending back and raising a hand to the sky.

Naturally, smiles were plastered all over their cheeks.

**_“Sorry—we’ll perform for you again some other time!”_ **

The couple returned to their usual stances soon after, Sumire stretching her arms as a post-battle exercise.

“Phew!” she breathed, a bead of sweat rolling down her head. “That was amazing! We really make a good team!—plus, I think we’re getting better and better every battle.”

Ren did his customary spin, an earnest-looking grin resting comfortably on his face. “And there’s a good reason why,” he teased—“after all, I’ve got a pretty smile to look forward to every time.”

“Aw, Ren-senpai…!” Sumire couldn’t hide her blush – but given who she was speaking to, she didn’t really mind. The duo brought their masks over their hair and leaned in for a kiss, embracing each other—

—and then Crow’s voice proceeded to echo from across the battlefield.

“Ugh, give me a break… Can you two idiots end your love spiel already and _help us out over here!?”_

Breaking things off, they turned around to see **Morgana** and **Goro Akechi** (alternatively, Mona and Crow) combatting [a quartet of metallic Mega Mans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PErItYdxO80), their titanium exteriors making them a hard foe to deal with—even for the two arguably most experienced members of the Phantom Thieves.

“What Crow said!” the not-cat agreed, attempting to blow one of them off the platform with an amped-up Garudyne. “There’s a time and place for everything, Joker, and this isn’t it!”

Joker and Violet easily slotted into place next to them. The former even backflipped off one of the aforementioned hefty foes, a Brave Blade letting Raoul finish the job for Morgana. “Aw c’mon, Mona,” he said, casting Thermopylae with Attis, “you can’t tell me that I can’t add a little flavor to our hijinks. Style and flair’s part of _being_ a Phantom Thief, after all~”

“It’s fun, too!” Violet chimed in, helping everyone along with a Brave Step. “It’s like a gymnastic competition, except a lot flashier! And warmer…” She snuggled closer to her beloved as she threw a Makougaon at the group, surprisingly shameless in her actions.

Joker looked proud—and definitely a little smitten. “You tell ‘em, Violet.”

Crow’s deadpan expression could be detected from ten miles away—as could his exasperation. “I swear, I have no idea how you managed to outwit me for as long as you did, Joker…”

The Wild Card and his Faith Confidant, together, continued to dance around the brigade of Mega Mans, flinging spells and physical attacks and Tetrakarns wherever they saw fit. To say that they were a deadly duo was an understatement – the possessed vessels literally could not touch them, while they were dishing out _all_ the damage.

On some level, Mona and Crow did appreciate it. It certainly lighted up their own workload, dealing with only one Puppet Fighter instead of four; and Ren and Sumire were versatile enough to deal with three all at once.

But on the other hand…

“Say, Violet – do you think any of these stages would make good make-out spots?”

“S-S-Senpai! U-Umm… we don’t really stay in these places for long enough, so—maybe we could try behind a tree…?”

“Ooh, you’re feeling bold today! Didn’t expect that outta you—though I’m certainly not complaining.”

“Well, I—I _did_ get it from you, after all… heh heh…”

…

Mona groaned. “They’ve only gotten worse since last year,” he lamented—“I can barely get through the day without him pining after Violet in some way. And that’s not even considering all the times they’ve kicked me out of Leblanc to do Igor knows what!”

Crow swung a red Rebellion Blade at the Puppet Fighter they were fighting, taking a little pleasure at the way it recoiled from the impact. “My condolences,” he said, semi-sarcastically, “but I’m afraid I couldn’t give any less shits about it! So long as we can still take out this trash with efficiency, I don’t particularly care _what_ Joker does in his free time.”

A brief moment of silence took place as the two continued their fight—all to the tune of Joker and Violet sneaking kisses in between attacks.

_“Pew! Stole another kiss!”_

_“Hey, l-let me get some in too! You can’t take **all** of them…”_

The Detective Prince’s eye twitched. “Yes, I don’t particularly care…” he muttered, sounding as if he was trying to convince _himself._ “He could do far worse than Violet, anyway…”

 _“Awwwwww, is somebody jeaaaaalous?”_ **Futaba Sakura** —Oracle—snickered, sitting comfortably in the background from within Al Azif. _“Sorry, but this is all we’ve got for the in-flight entertainment! If you wanted something else, you should’ve paid for the first-class tickets, newb!”_

“I didn’t ask for _your_ opinion, Oracle,” he hissed—“j-just—hurry up and help us end this farce already!”

_“Mwehehe…! If you insist~!”_

“Oh… I don’t like the sound of that…” Mona cringed. _Something tells me this is just gonna make things worse…_

 _“Alright, everybody—here comes my Super Move: **Ultra Charge!** ” _Streams of blue and orange light welled up around the Phantom Thieves’ feet, and all on-field party members found themselves temporarily powered up with both a Charge and a Concentrate. _“Now, show them what you’re made of!”_

“Ha! I thought you’d never ask.” Per usual, Crow summoned Hereward behind him, a vicious grin appearing on his face. _“Take them down, **Hereward—!”**_

Right before he could do anything, however… Joker decided then was a good time to steal the show. “Why, thank you, Oracle!” He cocked his head toward Violet, flashing one of his signature smirks at her. “Shall we, Violet?”

She nodded enthusiastically, clinging to her boyfriend’s shoulders. “After you, Joker~!”

True to form, he stole the entire show: he grabbed Raoul’s chains and shattered them—and both he and Sumire proceeded to hop on the rapidly appearing Satanael, the latter also adding Ella to the list of guests present at this party.

All the Mega Mans present—plus the Dr. Mario representing them all—shuddered unanimously at the sight before them.

Joker and Violet’s vibrant red eyes didn’t help soothe their fears in the slightest.

_“Satanael! **Riot Gun!”**_

_“Ella! **Vorpal Blade!”**_

As devastation rained down from the heavens, Mona simply put his paws to his head and groaned even louder. _“I knew this would happen!”_ he wailed.

Crow’s eye began to twitch at a faster pace. “Show-off…” he grumbled.

 _“Ha ha! Look at ‘em go!”_ Oracle cackled, very clearly enjoying the fireworks display she had helped produce. _“Ooh, ahh, it’s all so pretty! I can’t **wait** to show everybody this once we get outta here!”_

And while this was all going on, the resident Wild Card and his athletic lover were enjoying a tender moment atop the manifestation of the first fallen angel, almost completely oblivious to the chaos going around them.

“I love you, Sumire.”

“I love you too, Senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumire Yoshizawa is _Persona 5’s_ new Best Girl.
> 
> She’s cute, she’s adorkable, she’s the best character in the entire game. I love her dynamic with Ren, too; seeing their interact never ceased to bring warmth into my heart. I can confidently say it was worth waiting until January to finally romance her, and you won’t change my mind about that.
> 
> To celebrate finishing _Persona 5 Royal_ after three-and-a-half weeks, I wanted to write a little something with her and Ren with it. So here’s the two of them in _Adventure Mode: World of Light,_ kicking all sorts of ass together.
> 
> There’s not a whole lot else to this, just some good old-fashioned romantic fluff – plus Morgana and Akechi providing running commentary, because why not. I hope it satiates some of you guys at least; Ren/Sumire content’s gonna be hard to come by for a while, given how new _Royal_ still is.
> 
> (Also, please tell me I nailed down Sumire’s character right. It’d be kinda embarrassing if I didn’t.)
> 
> Well, that’s all for now – tune in next time!


	2. For His Neutral Special…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In _Smash,_ Kirby can copy the abilities and appearances of any of the other fighters—and naturally, Joker isn’t an exception to this rule.
> 
> Violet and Oracle aren’t disappointed in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for _Kirby Star Allies_ are hinted at in this chapter, but are fairly avoidable.

**World of Light  
Kongo Jungle**

“So, Kirby… you can copy _other people’s abilities,_ right?”

 **Kirby** blinked.

That wasn’t a question he had expected to hear.

In front of him, Oracle—one of the newer inductees to the Smashers’ impromptu adventuring brigade—looked excitingly expectant, sporting a grin that stretched from cheek to cheek. Accompanying her was Joker and Violet, both of whom appearing to have no idea what their navigator was up to, but allowing her to continue on unabated anyway.

“…yeah, I can,” he replied, somewhat confused. That was literally one of the first things everyone knew about him (aside from being the biggest eater this side of the multiverse). “Why do you ask?”

“Mwehehe…” she snickered. _“Weeeeeeeeeeell…_ Joker here’s supposed to be a Smash Brother in the future, according to nose man. So I just wanted to know—what would you look like copying _him?”_

_Huh. So that’s her game._

Two more teammates of Joker’s—Skull and Panther—popped up upon hearing the turn the conversation was taking.

“Ooh, ooh!” **Ann Takamaki** —Panther—piped up, excited at the prospect. “I wanna see that for myself!”

“Me too!” **Ryuji Sakamoto** —Skull—added, his own beam impossible to miss. “A Joker version of Kirby is something we _can’t_ miss! Don’t you agree, Joker?”

Joker put a hand to his chin and thought about it. Kirby’s Copy Abilities in _Smash_ worked a very specific way, if he could recall. He’d get apparel representing the fighter—and not to mention, their ‘Neutral Special’ to use in fights.

“It _would_ be nice to see what happens,” he replied, after a moment more to ponder. “I mean, I’m already **charmingly debonair** as it is—it wouldn’t hurt to see how much of that’ll transfer over.”

“I… don’t entirely understand what you guys are talking about,” Violet chimed in, “but it seems pretty fun! I can already imagine Joker-senpai and Kirby-senpai working together—so I bet this’ll be something extra-special!”

“You sure sound excited for this,” the pink puffball said. “I do hope you remember that I have to _eat you_ to get your ability, though. There’s no getting around that.”

Joker paused briefly. “Oh. Right.”

That… _was_ an unavoidable thing now, wasn’t it?

Another beat of silence went by as he digested that revelation.

“…is it at least comfortable in there?” he asked, without missing a beat.

“R-R-R-R- _Ren-senpai!?”_ Violet’s jaw dropped at her boyfriend’s response. “U-Umm, maybe we _shouldn’t_ go through with this, then!” she started to low-key panic ~~(which was basically her usual state of mind, half the time)~~. “Like, I don’t think you’re a bad guy or anything, but—this is _reaaaaally_ sounding dubious and I’d rather not have Senpai do anything dangerous or anything—”

Kirby laughed, much more genuinely than he’d been doing for a while. “Hey, don’t worry,” he said—“I don’t _actually_ consume people; they just pop back outta me the second I swallow ‘em. Joker’ll be fine, trust me.”

Oracle nodded intently. “Yeah! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! When’s the next time we’re gonna get this kind of chance!?”

The gymnast, unsurprisingly, still looked unsure. “Umm…”

Joker decided to speak up. “If it makes you feel any better, Sumi, I can always bust out of his stomach with Satanael, or Odin, or… well, any of the Personas I have on hand.” He smiled confidently at her, a smile proudly promising that everything would be okay. “Besides… it’ll take a lot more than being eaten to take me down.”

“That’s right! Not even a rotten God of Control can do that!”

A jab in the side. “Skull, not the right time!”

“Yowch! S-Sorry, Panther…”

At the very least, this managed to some of assuage Violet’s fears. She relaxed a little more, though that didn’t stop her from latching onto her beloved’s hand in comfort. _(You can really see how much she cares for Joker,_ Kirby thought. _It’s… heckin’ cute.)_

“…okay. _Okay._ I’ll hold you to that, Ren-senpai,” she finally acquiesced. “But I reserve the right to freak out if something goes wrong anyway! Or use Ella to save you from Kirby hell, whichever one comes first!”

“I’m counting on it, Sumi.”

The puffball faux-pouted. “You don’t have to put it like _that!_ I’m not an Eldritch Abomination or anything!”

The resident navigator gave him a pointed look through her goggles. Wordlessly, she summoned a holographic screen and had it scroll through images of a certain Destroyer of Worlds, with one image in particular—[that of its core](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/images/6/69/Void_Termina_%28Kirby%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20180316230846&path-prefix=en)—explaining all that she needed to.

“…okay, so maybe I _am_ a bit eldritch…” He shook his head. “Whatever, that’s not the point. Let’s go and do this thing already, shall we?”

“Alright.” The leader of the Phantom Thieves flashed Kirby one of his trademark grins, well-practiced from his Metaverse misadventures. “Lay it on me!”

* * *

On a whim, Crow decided to see what Joker and his fellow Phantom Thieves were doing.

 _I’ve got time to kill, so why not,_ he thought. _Who knows? He might provide some actual entertainment before we continue through this cesspool of a world._

He walked close to their position and idly turned his head—

—and proceeded to bear witness to Kirby literally eating Joker whole.

The Second Detective Prince stared blankly at the sight, periodically lifting the visor on his helmet as if it were the cause of… whatever this was.

…

…

…

“…nope. I am _not_ getting involved with this.”

He summarily turned on his heel and left for another group of Smashers.

* * *

Five faces stared at Kirby with something resembling awe and surprise.

“Holy moly,” Oracle said. “I—I think I’ve reached heaven.”

“Is this—is this _real…?”_ Panther breathed. “Like, not simply us dreaming…?”

“It’s gotta be,” Skull gaped—“I couldn’t make this up if I tried.”

Kirby’s appearance had changed, and boy was it spectacular: a wig of black, fluffy hair sat upon his head, as unrefined as Joker’s own locks, and a black-and-white domino mask rested over his face. Behind it, his eyes now much resembled that of the aforementioned Phantom Thief in battle—complete with red orbs and white sclera (for whatever reason).

On anyone else, such a combination would be rather off-putting to see.

On _Kirby,_ however…

Joker whistled. “Not too shabby,” he complimented him. “That hair, that mask—it’s all definitely my likeness. I’m impressed; it suits you pretty well.”

The greatest reaction, however, came from Violet. At first, she simply stared at Kirby with wide eyes, the gears in her brain visibly stuttering in place. Eventually, she let out a loud, ecstatic squeal, and swiftly snatched the transformed Kirby up into her arms. “Oh my god, _oh my god,_ he’s— ** _perfect!_** Look at him, Senpai!” She held him up with the widest of smiles. “He’s so **_cute!”_**

Kirby blinked again, a little in shock, before deciding to roll with things. “That I am!” he sang, evidently about as cheerful as her. “I’m the cutest guy in the entire _Smash_ pantheon, and don’t you forget it!”

The Wild Card chuckled. “You know, bragging about how cute you are only provides the opposite effect,” he stated, one hand ruffling his new counterpart’s hair. “I guess I can give it a pass, though—I mean, I’m just as sassy and snarky as you.”

“Hey, don’t noogie me! Wh-Why can I even _feel_ that!?”

Oracle giggled— _Aww, I just wanna take him home with me and hug ‘im ‘til I die! Too bad Sumire’s already doing that…_

_Eh, she can have him! I’ll just be happy with saving this moment for myself!_

She brought out her smartphone ~~(as advanced as she could make it!)~~ and snapped a photo of the scene before her. She wasted no time in making it her new home screen backdrop—until she came across something even better, of course. _Awesome! Outstanding! **Amazing,** even! Wait ‘til I show this to Sojiro!_

“Well!” she said aloud, wearing the most satisfied smile possible, “my Curiosity gauge has went back down to zero! It’s like Violet said: he’s perfect.”

“You can say _that_ again!” Skull said. He and the other two Phantom Thieves gathered around the Hero of the Stars, the latter soaking up all the attention. “Man, this is kinda freaky! In a good way, I mean!” He leaned over him and whistled. “Do you think that if he took that mask off, he could summon a Persona of his own?”

It wouldn’t be too out of the question: Kirby was undoubtedly capable of using various kinds of magic, regardless of who’s it was. Heck, he could qualify for being a Wild Card based purely on his so-called Miracle Magic™. His Copy Abilities could easily be compared to Joker’s brigade of herd-hitting Personas—but it wasn’t a 1:1 comparison, either.

“Now that you mention it…” Panther put a finger on her chin in curiosity. “It would make sense; Kirby’s supposed to get a power representing Joker. But can you really get a Persona, just from copying him…?”

“Maybe he’s got his own version of Arsène!” Violet chirped. “Like a—little kid version of him, or a him that looks like Kirby!”

Joker’s mind immediately supplied an image of a puffball Arsène, and then a puffball Raoul – both trying to act all intimidating, but their appearances leaving much to be desired.

He snorted uncontrollably. _Hell yeah. Sign me up for that spectacle, please._

To sate his and everyone else’s curiosity, Kirby lifted the domino mask from his face, revealing his mascot-esque features still beneath it. There was no trace of blue flames to be found.

“…I don’t _feel_ any different,” the puffball slowly said. “As far as I can tell, my powers are the same as ever.”

“Awwww,” Violet pouted.

“That’s a shame,” Panther sighed.

“For _real?”_ Skull slouched. “Nothing at _all…?”_

Joker idly started twirling his knife, his erudite mind getting to work with this revelation. “If you didn’t get any Persona, much less one of mine, then—what _did_ you receive in exchange?”

Oracle lit up. She came to the same conclusion about as fast as Joker did. “Oh ho ho… Can it be…?”

Kirby dug into his hammerspace… and promptly pulled out a **gun**.

Skull reacted appropriately. “Oh cripes, he’s got a gun!”

“Ha! That’s _riiiiiiiight~!”_ the hero said, grinning like it was an all-you-can-eat buffet. “I’ve got a _gun!”_ He aimed up into the sky and fired a few shots into the air—which thankfully didn’t hit anybody, ally or otherwise. “Fear me, Puppet Fighters! I’m about to rain destruction all over your head! **_Wooooooooooo!”_**

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH—!”_ Violet and Oracle squee’d. _“He’s so **adorable!”**_

“That settles it, I’m making him the Phantom Thieves’ newest mascot,” Joker declared, taking his lookalike into his arms. “Galeem’ll never see him coming.”

“Yeah!” Violet cheered. “Let’s go, uhh… wait, what codename are we using for him?”

“Call me **Starlight!** ” he happily suggested.

“Starlight it is, then!” the gymnast quickly bounced back. “Joker! Starlight! C’mon, let’s go save the world! Any Shadow or Spirit we see, we’ll take ‘im down before they can even strike!”

“Aye aye!”

“Gotcha, Sumi!”

With that statement, the leading Star Allies-slash-Phantom Thieves dashed forth to the rest of their crew, leaving the remaining three behind in the dust.

“…I guess our break’s over,” Oracle nonchalantly said. She summoned Al Azif above her head and floated into it, trailing after the protagonist triad. “Well, we should probably go after them before they steal all our kills.”

Skull and Panther followed suit. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” the former track star said, pushing his feet as fast as he could go.

“We can’t let them take the spotlight for themselves!” Panther agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _was_ going to leave the last chapter as a standalone, but… well, I couldn’t _not_ have Ren and Sumire react to Joker!Kirby now, could I?
> 
> I love how, with Ren’s ability, Kirby can technically use an actual gun (however fake it contextually may be). A **real-deal, bullet-firing gun** , complete with sound effects. The only thing that would’ve been even better (maybe) is Kirby being able to summon a Persona.
> 
> Now _that_ would be one heck of a show.
> 
> Alas, we arrived at a different reality instead – but you know what, this one’s fine, too. We can get Kirby and Joker working together in solidarity, and that’s good enough for me.
> 
> Well, that’s all for now – see you guys around!


End file.
